


Mouthfuls

by gaiseggplant



Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Challenges, Forests, Grinding, Hiding, M/M, Marking, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Teasing, Undressing, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi thinks it’d be indecent for Guy to be caught by his students in the middle of this challenge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Mouthfuls

“I have a challenge for you,” Kakashi announced in the same moment he slipped into view, jumping silently off his perch atop a tree branch.

“Oh. Hello to you, too, Rival.” Guy arched an eyebrow dubiously at his uncharacteristically excited rival. Kakashi seemed outright bouncy. “Really? Do you, now?”

Kakashi’s eye crinkled shut in an unreadable smile. “Yes. A challenge of stealth and concealment.”

Guy grinned and patted Kakashi on the shoulder, beaming with pride. “I’m happy to see you taking an initiative in our rivalry! But I’m a little pressed for time at the moment. It can’t wait?”

“No, it can’t. I have a mission to go on. And you’re meeting up with your brats soon, right?”

“My _students_ will be meeting me here soon, yes. But, well…” Guy spun around and struck a pose. “I guess I can always make time to kick my rival’s ass in a quick test of skill!”

Kakashi’s smile brightened. “That’s the spirit. Enthusiastic, as always. Just as I’d expect from my rival.”

From the tone of voice and the words themselves, Guy could tell Kakashi was poking fun at him by stealing one of his lines. Guy just rolled his eyes. “Okay! Name the game! Arm wrestling? A race? A spar?” At the lack of affirmative response, Guy continued tentatively, “…Rock paper scissors?”

Kakashi shook his head. His smile widened just a bit. “It’s an easy challenge. I’m going to give you a few marks. All you have to do is hide them from your students.”

“Marks?” Guy asked. It was certainly new. They’d never done a competition quite like that. “What, with a pen? You plan you draw on me?”

Another shake of his head. “It would be too easy if you could just wash them off, Guy.”

“You’re planning to give me a scar, then?”

This time, Kakashi clicked his tongue. “No, these marks will heal. I promise.” Without further ado, Kakashi pulled his mask down and flashed his teeth in a grin.

Guy stared at that smile. Kakashi inherited dark eyes and white hair from his father, but his sharp canines were a parting gift from his mother. From what little Guy had heard about her, she had apparently been a member of the Inuzuka clan.

Kakashi flicked his thumb against his teeth. “Are you up for it?” Kakashi’s soft tone contrasted the carnal nature of his request.

The implication was clear. Guy furrowed his eyebrows. “You want to… bite me?”

“If you’re up for the challenge,” Kakashi dared.

Guy’s gaze slid to the mask bunched up around Kakashi’s long neck, to the strong jaw just above it, to the tender mouth with pointed teeth smirk, challenging him.

He wasn’t about to concede to a smug face like that. Guy mirrored the smirk. “When have you ever known me to back down from a challenge? You’re on, Kakashi. Do your worst!”

Right then, the expression on Kakashi’s face said more than words ever could. Though his lips were twisted into a grin, sharp teeth poking out mischievously, his eye was soft and open and overflowing with delight.

Guy didn’t have time to decipher the expression. No sooner had Guy agreed to the fight than he was pressed up against the bark of a nearby tree, back against the hard wood and vest already discarded, somehow. “My worst, hmm? I’ll try.” Eye darkening with unreadable emotion, Kakashi pushed against Guy’s shoulders, crowded him against the tree trunk behind him.

There was something unnerving about having Kakashi’s dark eye roaming over every inch of his body. Despite still being fully clothed, Guy suddenly felt naked. Hands rested on his sculpted chest as Kakashi leaned in.

Inhaling him, filling his lungs with him, Kakashi set his teeth into the soft skin below Guy’s jawline. Guy’s slight stubble was rough against Kakashi’s lips.

Kakashi very gently bit down. It wasn’t a particularly hard bite. Not the kind of bite that would leave a particularly prominent mark, unless someone was looking for it.

It was enough to make Guy flinch, though. “Those feel even sharper than they look.”

“Thanks. ‘My mother gave me this strong body,’” Kakashi said, stealing another of Guy’s quotes brazenly. Kakashi nosed along his jaw to Guy’s ear. Ticklish, Guy shook with a bit of laughter. “I won’t draw blood, as long as you don’t struggle or jerk around,” Kakashi whispered in Guy’s ear, letting his lips brush against Guy’s hot skin. He nipped at his earlobe lightly to demonstrate the sharpness of his teeth for Guy again. “Try not to get too jumpy.”

With that warning, Kakashi’s mouth latched onto Guy’s neck. Guy breathed in a sharp hiss of air as Kakashi bit him again, harder, sucking the trapped little patch of skin enough to redden it.

“This is the mark?” Guy asked when he felt Kakashi let go.

Olive skin was marred with an already blooming bruise, slick with Kakashi’s saliva. Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on the mark to take away the sting. “That was just the first of today’s battle wounds,” Kakashi murmured in a deep baritone, one hand travelling up from Guy’s chest to his throat. His fingertips tugged at the collar of Guy’s jumpsuit. “Tilt your head.”

Guy obeyed without question, arching his neck to give Kakashi better access. Kakashi brought his lips back up the side of Guy’s neck, gently sinking his teeth to nip down the length of it. A warm tongue lapped at the skin on his neck, and Guy began to shiver in anticipation. The pointed teeth pinched the skin and held.

Guy breathed a sigh as the pain mixed with the featherlight touch of the Kakashi’s lips. Guy’s heart raced when Guy felt the sensation building again somewhere further down his neck. Kakashi latched on right at the lowest point of Guy’s neck, resting his head against Guy’s shoulder as he repeated the process of teetering Guy close to absolute pain before bringing him back down again. The sharp canines sunk deeper, and Guy winced, his legs clamping shut and hips thrusting up of their own volition.

Kakashi’s hands grabbed the sides of Guy’s hips to push him back against the tree trunk, dark eye glancing up in gentle censure. “I said stay still.” Kakashi’s leg pressed between Guy’s, nudging them apart and pinning him in place. “Do I need to hold you down myself?”

“No, I… I can keep myself still,” Guy answered.

Kakashi smiled again and buried his face at the junction of shoulder and neck. Guy let him, let his own head loll back.

Guy gasped at the feeling of sharp teeth again, hands going for Kakashi’s sides reflexively. Instead of grabbing onto Kakashi, Guy’s palms slapped the bark on either side of the tree for leverage as Kakashi’s biting turned to sucking. It was a deep suction Guy felt in the pit of his stomach and the patch of skin behind his balls and as a warm prickle at the back of his skull.

Guy swallowed a mouthful of saliva. "Is this really what we're doing?" he managed to half-groan, reasonably sure the words were somewhat intelligible.

"Mm-hmm," he heard from Kakashi. Or maybe it was just a grunt, no actual words involved. The glint in his eye made heat crawl up Guy’s neck.

At the sound of an amused chuckle from Kakashi, Guy belatedly realized that Guy had just let out an embarrassingly audible groan. His groan turned into a whine as Kakashi’s teeth pushed down into his skin again. He recoiled and squirmed, but was stopped when Kakashi’s leg grinded into him crotch, confusing his brain. The feeling of being trapped between sensations was electrifying. His hips twitched against the knee still pressed between his legs, and Kakashi took that as his clear signal to take Guy’s skin between his teeth and ever so slowly tug.

When Kakashi let go and pulled back, the pressure from both Kakashi’s mouth and his knee was released, and Guy could breathe again. He sighed with relief and desperation and opened his eyes, barely aware that he had even closed them.

Guy could see the moment Kakashi’s eye focused on the dark mark he’d left. Guy could only wait. His heart beating in his throat as he anticipated Kakashi’s next move. Kakashi’s eye lazily traveled between the matching bruises on Guy’s neck before slowly sliding from his jaw to his collarbone. Kakashi took his free hand and gently placed it on Guy’s clavicle, grin growing wider at Guy’s sudden intake of breath.

Kakashi’s lips curled and a chuckle worked its way out of his chest before he swooped down to work a matching bruise into the other side of Guy’s neck. Kakashi bit down again, harder still, and Guy almost melted in his arms. Guy fidgeted again, and Kakashi grinded his leg back between Guy’s legs.

Guy shuddered, clutching at Kakashi’s shirt. Kakashi lightly pulled at Guy’s hair to let himself reach another part of Guy’s neck.

“Fuck,” Guy squeaked, and his voice cracked. “Kakashi!”

“Too much for you?” Kakashi asked, wondering whether he should try to sound more apologetic about it than he actually felt.

He’d taken his teeth away, but was still so close that his lips brushed against Guy’s skin and his voice vibrated through Guy. “Last I checked, you had a pretty high tolerance for pain, though…” He kissed the mark, just because he could, then nipped it.

Guy shook his head. “You’re right. Pain doesn’t faze me.” There were multiple times when Guy kept fighting even with broken bones on missions. There were very few physical attacks that could make Guy flinch.

“I wonder what it is about this that’s making you so skittish, then…” Kakashi moved to the other side of Guy’s neck, and moved higher, to a spot right below Guy’s ear. He bit a little harder. That one would leave a substantial mark. “Maybe it’s just the anticipation?” Kakashi left Guy’s neck with one last kiss on a sore spot.

Guy went weak in the knees as Kakashi’s teeth dug in. His hands curled into fists, and his hips were rolling, involuntarily grinding against Kakashi’s thigh.

With an amused smile, Kakashi grabbed Guy by the collar and started to peel the jumpsuit off his body. With a quick maneuver of his hands, Kakashi inched it down to reveal a set of detailed abs underneath, deep chiseled muscles leading down a sculpted body.

A gentle kiss was placed on Guy’s now-bare shoulder, followed by the warm press of Kakashi’s tongue and the sweet sting of his teeth. Kakashi slowed down as he nipped at Guy’s shoulders, leaving small puncture marks from shoulder to neck. With every pin-prick bite, another flash of pleasure and pain radiated through Guy’s entire body, and he reflexively jerked his hips in response.

Kakashi’s laughter fanned out against his skin. “You’re moving again. Do I need to tie you down to do this properly?” Guy was sweating now, and Kakashi became distracted watching a bead of perspiration roll down from Guy’s hairline to his neck.

“Ha! I—” Guy had to pause and take a breath when Kakashi’s leg rubbed against Guy’s crotch in a very deliberate way. Guy could feel his traitorous cock stiffen, either from the stimulation of Kakashi grinding against him or the strange jolts of excitement he was getting from Kakashi marking him up. “I can handle this! This much is nothing! You think I’ve never been bitten before? I’ve fought many great beasts before!”

“But I’m not a beast,” Kakashi’s thumbs hooked into Guy’s jumpsuit and tugged it down lower. “Or at least, I’m not like any beast you’ve ever fought before.”

He dragged his teeth down Guy’s front, stopping at the dip in between his collar bones, where he placed yet another bite, tempered by yet another soft kiss.

Kakashi’s hands traveled down his torso, lightly dragging their nails into Guy’s skin as Kakashi reached the headband tied at Guy’s waist like a belt. Ignoring it, Kakashi’s hand lightly brushed against Guy’s clothed bulge until he bucked his hips into Kakashi’s touch.

His mouth sucked at Guy’s collarbone, and a muscle in Guy’s right calf spasmed from the pressure of standing upright when all he wanted was to either sink down or to wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist for support. More beseeching than demanding, Kakashi’s cool fingers found Guy’s skin again and scratched gentle fingernail-lines through his sweat.

His lips never seemed to leave Guy’s body for more than five seconds as he marred his chest with hickeys. Sometimes he bit down gently, and it felt like his teeth were hardly there as they grazed Guy’s skin, a soft flick of his tongue following suit. Other bites were hard, hard enough to make Guy feel the dull throb of pain as Kakashi’s teeth connected to his skin, leaving indents. His tongue flattened against the bites as a way to soften the pain.

Guy wondered if he should be objecting to this, but Kakashi’s teeth elicited the perfect amount of pain and anticipation before his tongue swept over the skin as he suckled on it. It elicited a feeling Guy had to admit to himself was… nice. Guy didn’t understand it, but Kakashi’s _mouth_...

It felt enticing.

Kakashi being a biter was a non-surprise. He’d bit him once when they were children in the middle of a spar. What was surprising to Guy was the fact that Guy was surprisingly, unwilling _into it_. A mingled pleasure-pain shot through him wherever Kakashi sunk his teeth.

The next bite was longer, sucking pinpricks of blood up to mark Guy’s skin with a mottled red bruise that made a skitter of helpless _uh, uh-_ little gasps tumble out of Guy’s mouth on his next exhale.

The few coherent thoughts left in Guy’s mind were clouded in a lust-filled haze as the bites began to travel down the front of his chest and lay dormant against his hammering heartbeat. Guy couldn’t stop the whine that slipped out as he felt the lash of Kakashi’s tongue and the gentle grazing of unusually dangerous feeling teeth. He bit and tugged and sucked until the noises that came from Guy’s mouth reached a higher pitch. “H… How far down do you need to go?” Guy breathed.

Kakashi’s hands cupped the bottom of Guy’s pecs and squeezed, nuzzling his face between them. “I’m barely getting started.” Kakashi worked into Guy’s pec with a featherlight nip of his teeth, just off to the side of his areola. Guy melted away at his touch.

Teeth scraped ever so gently across Guy’s tanned flesh, dragging along the soft skin as they moved towards their next target. Closing in on a small dark pink nub that stiffened in anticipation. A pair of lips encapsulated the nipple and gently sucked. Guy’s body flinched automatically, back arching in an attempt to both draw Kakashi closer and shift away from him. Guy bit his lip, trying to muffle his cries. “I—I don’t think you can really leave a mark there.”

Kakashi just glanced up to look Guy in the eyes, grinning around the skin in his mouth with an expression that seemed to say, “Is that a challenge?”

The pain was sharp, but it was quickly washed away by a gentle tide of pleasure when Kakashi tongued at the sensitive tip. With the nipple trapped, it was easy to pull and tug, twist it this way and that, before releasing it only to bite down once more, this time on a wider range of flesh. Teeth dug into the olive skin, framing the reddened pink with a ring of bite marks.

Just inches away, the other nipple received similar treatment. Instead of teeth, a fingertip traced Guy’s areola, following the darkish pink path around in circles, but denying the nub itself any attention. Only when Kakashi’s teeth left its twin did his fingers properly join the fray. The nub became trapped, pinched between Kakashi’s fingers as they squeezed and twisted around just gently enough not to sting. Sometimes the fingers left entirely and his pec would be caressed by a smooth palm that massaged the skin.

The space between Guy’s legs was starting to burn uncomfortably. It made him shiver and open his eyes, but it was too late. He could feel the heat pooling into his abdomen and spreading throughout his body.

Guy’s modesty wanted to keep this from any going any further. They might have been hidden behind bushes and trees, away from the busier areas of the training grounds, but anyone could wander in at any moment and find them like this. Worse still, his students couldn’t possibly be very far away. They must have been on their way by now. And Neji might even notice and recognize the swells of chakra coming from both the jonin.

His mouth was trying to form the words to protest, but instead of saying “That’s enough already,” a desperate, needy sound came out of his throat as Kakashi pushed him against the tree trunk and pressed the length of his warm, solid body against him.

When Kakashi moved on from the nipples to the other parts of Guy’s rounded chest, his fingers kept teasing, barely brushing over his nipple as Kakashi tipped his head to blow on the wet skin. Those fingers pinched at the same time as another roll against Guy’s crotch and another bite on the skin of Guy’s pec. It overwhelmed his senses. Guy was powerless to stop the high-pitched moan the tore out of his throat.

Guy turned his head and pressed his face into his bicep, trying to hide his flaming face and muffle his noises. Kakashi’s hand left his chest and seized Guy’s arm.

“That’s no fun, Guy. Eyes on me. I want to see your face and hear all the noises you’re making for me.” Guy let Kakashi pull his arm away from his mouth. “Face the challenge with that usual power of youth you’re always going on about.” Kakashi’s voice was a weapon in its own right. Right now, it sounded husky and playful. His eye darted over Guy, seemingly unable to decide on what he wanted to look at most, the flustered expression on his face or the hickeys littered over his muscular chest.

Guy’s face scrunched up. He felt so awkward. This was such an unexpectedly embarrassing scene. Agreeing to be bitten was already unusual, but this…

All the sounds around them were natural and ordinary. Branches lifting and falling with the wind and sending ripples through the leaves, birds settling back down in the clearing and chirping, creatures scurrying in the underbrush. It all felt drowned out in Kakashi and Guy’s ears by the sounds of Guy’s breathy squeaks and husky groans. Gentle, wordless pleas and whimpers were trapped in every exhale. Kakashi loved the needy desperate sounds of pleasure coming from his rival so much that he almost let himself get carried away. The green beast’s eyes were clenched and his lips were turning white from the pressure of his sunken-in teeth. 

Kakashi continued slowly working his way down Guy’s bare body, lingering over his outline of abs and v-line. His hands scrambled over Guy’s skin, trying to angle him, lift him up against the tree while Kakashi’s teeth trailed down his abdomen. The bark scraped Guy’s back and shoulder blades, and he wondered if that would leave a mark of its own.

Kakashi’s hold on Guy relented a bit as Kakashi went even further down, tugging the jumpsuit with him until he was eventually kneeling. He looked obscene, on his knees between Guy’s spread legs with that self-satisfied look in his eye.

Kakashi was down to the skin just above Guy’s hip when they heard three familiar voices chiming through the forest.

“Guy-sensei! Guy-sensei! Helloo?”

“Guy-sensei, we are here!”

“Where is that man…?”

“—My students!” Guy said in a hushed voice. “We need to wrap this up, Kakashi.”

Hesitantly, Kakashi’s teeth halted their attack and his wet lips retracted from Guy’s bruised skin. “Your brats, huh…?” The hand left too, but not without a sharp pinch that almost forced a yelp of discomfort out of Guy.

“Yes, they’re looking for me,” Guy hissed quietly.

Kakashi stepped back, looked around sneaky eyed for an alternative. There was nothing out here but trees and bushes, stumps and dirt. They would make do.

Suddenly, Guy was pinned to the ground, his left arm yanked back and his chest pressed to the ground, with Kakashi following immediately on top of him. Kakashi had rolled Guy onto his front, using his control over Guy’s wrists and a strong hand on his hip. Adjusting to the new position, Guy could only pillow his forehead against his free arm.

“Kakashi?”

“Keep your voice down, or your students will find us,” Kakashi whispered, teeth grazing Guy’s earlobe. The weight on Guy’s back shifted as Kakashi released his arm. “You don’t want your kids to see you like this, do you? You’re not really… decent right now, are you? You don’t want to shamelessly corrupt their innocent minds, do you?”

“Wha…” More of Guy’s own words thrown back at him. Guy would maintain that the perverted, corrupting one between them was the Icha Icha fanboy, but he couldn’t risk arguing about it out loud at the moment.

Instead, Guy gulped for air and wriggled beneath the weight of Kakashi’s body. It made the jumpsuit bunched around his hips squeak quietly in a way that would probably give both of them the uncontrollable giggles if they weren't in such a compromising situation in the middle of the woods.

When Guy felt Kakashi’s lips press against him again, he gasped. “You’re still going?” Guy asked.

“Unless you’re giving up the challenge.”

“—I’d never!” Guy began to answer automagically. Kakashi covered his mouth to muffle him.

“Did you get us lost, Lee?” Tenten’s voice.

“No! I did not! I sincerely believed that we were supposed to meet somewhere in near here…” Lee answered.

“As much as we both like the sound of your voice, Guy…”Kakashi’s hands grabbed at Guy’s hips. Guy tried to focus on anything except the way Kakashi’s weight shifted above him, the way his hands danced across Guy’s body and held him in place. It was over far too quickly, and Guy hated that he missed Kakashi’s weight pressed against him. “Be a little quieter until those three are out of earshot.”

Guy pushed himself up to his hands and knees with the small bit of space that was granted to him. "Kakashi— what are you-nngh!" 

Any words he had were stuck in his throat when Kakashi nipped at his nape. Kakashi attacked the back of his neck with rough bites and kisses, fumbling with Guy’s belt as Guy felt a burgeoning lust bubbling up inside of him. Guy tilted his head back, body shaking with desire and anticipation.

Kakashi nipped and sucked a spot on the back of Guy’s neck. Guy groaned quietly as his head snapped back up, hot pants and soft sounds spilling and muffled. His clenched fists wrenched nail marks into the dirt beneath him. He couldn’t help the shudders coursing through his body as Kakashi snaked a thin arm around his shoulders.

Guy felt Kakashi grind between his legs again, something hard and solid. One of Kakashi’s knees pressed between Guy’s legs again, creating space. The other joined it, and twin sets of pressure spread Guy’s calves. Guy had nowhere to go but onto his hands and knees, his face turned sideways as his cheek slid over the ground. A pleased rumbling noise came from behind him. Guy could only imagine how he must have looked from Kakashi’s perspective right now. The thought pulled another noise from his throat.

He was powerless, with little room to move and little desire to risk making a scene and giving away their position. His students couldn’t see him like this. Kakashi’s knees had his legs just wide enough to keep Guy slightly off balance.

“Kakashi, hold on…” he whispered and moved his hips eagerly backwards into Kakashi’s crotch, biting back a moan at the feeling of Kakashi’s length brushing against him.

A hand wrapped around Guy’s hip. Kakashi sighed, obviously finding this whole thing extremely pleasing. “Shh… If I didn’t know any better, Guy, I’d say you _want_ them to find us,” his tone just as teasing as it had been before. Though Guy’s face was pressed into the ground, he was positive Kakashi was sporting a wide grin. “Pervert.”

Guy didn’t notice him moving down his back until he felt those lips, and the teeth behind them, press into his back and begin making even more new marks. Guy allowed Kakashi to bite and suck and mark him up for several more minutes while they lay low, hiding in the bushes.

“Maybe Guy-sensei is the one who got lost,” Neji suggested.

“Neji, you could find him for us really easily,” Tenten complained.

That scoff was definitely Neji’s. “Absolutely not. I’m not wasting my Byakugan for something like that. You two aren’t children. Pull your weight and find him yourself. He owes me a proper spar today. I’m saving my energy for that.”

“Oh yeah, you did look pretty frustrated after yesterday’s defeat.”

“Hmph. I was tired from practice. Nothing more.”

It was hard to listen to what the genin were saying, even for Guy.

Soft pants on the back of his neck. Goosebumps prickling all along his spine from top to bottom. Then locks of hair tickled the nape of his neck and Guy swallowed back a moan, reducing it to a grunt. Lithe fingers dug in his hips; nails left burning red marks in his skin. Guy’s right hand flew back to grip Kakashi’s. Kakashi’s breath felt closer, the tiniest noise falling right into his ears and Guy buried his forehead deeper in the damp pillow of his forearm.

Kakashi licked and nipped and kissed a zigzagging trail down his back. “Kakashi…”

“–Yosh!” Definitely Lee. “I will not rely on Neji to find Guy-sensei! This will be training in itself! I bet I can hunt him down myself! Guy-sensei!”

“Wa—Hey, Lee! Wait for us!”

The sound of their footsteps and their childish voices disappeared in another direction. With the students retreating, apparently off to search for Guy in another part of the forest, Kakashi resumed his ministrations full force.

“Oh god,” Guy panted, softly, body coiled tight with anticipation. Kakashi made him wait for it, trailing light kisses and heavy bites across the base of his spine, ghosting his warm breath along his bruising tongue. This was driving him nuts. Guy desperately wanted to move, to wriggle his hips to entice Kakashi to just get on with it already! But he had no leverage here, and he knew it. All he could do was wait and let Kakashi take the lead, yet again. “Ah…. Kakashi… I’m definitely going to be late now…”

Kakashi only laughed, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against Guy’s skin. “We won’t be long. Put up with me for a little while longer.”

Excruciatingly slowly, Kakashi traveled down, until his teeth were worrying the skin over the flare of Guy’s hip. There was nothing for Guy to press his hips into to combat the sensation this time, so Guy had to let it wash over him. Kakashi’s mouth moved down, slowly marking a maddening route over Guy’s skin.

When Kakashi’s breath fanned over the very top of the crack of his ass, the breath froze in Guy’s chest. 

“C… Come on Kakashi, this is enough, my students are looking for me. I can’t keep them waiting.”

“Yes, you can. Patience is a virtue. They’re learning that today.”

Kakashi swallowed down the flutter of his own racing heart and slid one hand up the crease at the top of Guy’s thigh. He grabbed bunched-up top of the jumpsuit hanging around Guy’s waist to stretched it open, revealing the tender skin of his backside and the slight impression where the elastic of his absurd underpants had slipped sideways.

"This ass… The curve, right here," Kakashi paused to stroke his fingertips across the roundest part of Guy’s ass, stretched from the position of his leg. Kakashi dipped his head to mouth a kiss on that red mark where the elastic had dug into Guy’s flesh. "I’ll be bruising you so hard here that you won't be able to sit for a week without thinking of me." Kakashi trailed his free hand down between Guy’s cheeks, making him jump the little bit he was able.

Guy held his breath as Kakashi leaned forward once more, his entire body tensing in anticipation. Hot breath blew between his cheeks, causing Guy to clench his teeth. He didn’t know what kind of sound might leave his mouth if he let it hang open, but he wasn’t willing to take a chance on finding out. Privately, Guy was grateful that his front is pressed into the dirt, hiding his growing arousal. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was speechless.

Speechless, until Kakashi grabbed his ass, spread it, and finally sunk his teeth in.

Any coherent words Guy might have wanted to say were lost in a sea of groans and whines, which only became more helpless sounding when the sharp set of teeth nipped at the seam of his ass and thigh.

Kakashi held the skin between his teeth a little longer than he’d done in other places on Guy’s body, pulling at it, refusing to let go before Guy said, “Ow!” His tongue soothed the fresh mark, but soon Kakashi’s teeth would capture new skin to brand, followed by another lick as soon as he complained. He kept licking, biting, and sucking, both hands with a firm grasp on Guy’s cheeks, squeezing almost to the point of pain, and then letting go.

His tongue found the cleft between Guy’s ass cheeks and briefly played with it, making Guy tremble.

“I—I’m going to be late,” Guy pleaded again.

“Just say you got lost on the road of love,” Kakashi supplied distractedly.

“—The road of _what_?” Guy sputtered out.

In under half a second, Guy was spun around. He landed down like a lost turtle, flat on his back, looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi’s head was between his legs, sliding his hands under Guy’s waistband. Kakashi tugged the jumpsuit down so it bundled under his thighs.

Hands gripped Guy’s knees tightly to keep them apart. Guy’s almost-bare body pressed against the grassy forest floor. He stared at his rival in bewilderment.

Kakashi started kissing at Guy’s knee, slowly & deliberately. As Kakashi worked his way up Guy’s inner thigh, he began to graze his teeth against the sensitive skin again. He bit down for the first time around his mid-thigh. It was tentative at first. Just a soft press of teeth into skin. Guy’s breath got shallower.

“I said the road of life,” Kakashi lied, and Guy couldn’t find the breath to rebut him. Kakashi’s voice was gruff, pained with desire, heavy with the words he couldn’t or wouldn’t say. Either way, the genin would have to wait—Guy was Kakashi’s, right now. His hands gripped the tops of Guy’s thighs, nails cutting into his skin as he yanked Guy’s thighs further apart. 

Guy reeled back so hard, his head hit the ground, his fingers curling into fists as Kakashi latched onto one of his inner thighs. Kakashi’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, drawing it into his mouth so he could suck on it until it left a mark. 

He shouldn't keep going. Not with the pups of Team Guy searching for their teacher right now. But the way Guy arched and moaned drove Kakashi mad. He couldn't help but suck and bite harder until the skin turned purple. Guy bit his fist, pleas falling from his parted lips.

His hands scrambled over the grass, but found no purchase. The dirt rubbing into his skin didn’t matter, the twigs leaving scrapes and bruises along his back didn’t matter, he could hardly think about them when Kakashi was still working his way down Guy, leaving bites and scratches and bruises further and further down.

Guy shuddered, and he threw his head back again, panting up at the sky, his eyes squeezed shut. “Kakashiiii…”

“Guy.” Kakashi was a bit surprised at how rough his own voice was. “Come on, look at me. Don’t be shy about a challenge.” Guy’s eyes popped open, and he stared at Kakashi, eyes wide, mouth agape as he panted. He was shaking with arousal and nerves. Kakashi smiled again. “Good. You look good, Guy…”

“S-stop, Kakashi, we’ll get caught in here…”

Kakashi grabbed a handful of Guy’s thighs and squeezed. “You’re afraid of us getting caught, but otherwise, you’re fine with this, hm?” Kakashi pulled himself away briefly, as if to demonstrate how cold and lonely Guy would be without him, then grazed his teeth down his thigh. “You really want to stop now…?”

The hot, teasing look returned in Kakashi’s eye, and Guy shuddered, because _shit_. Kakashi was still in his teasing mood. Guy wondered how many marks Kakashi planned to leave on him by the end of all this.

A shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. Guy spread his legs wider, hips sliding forward in a clear plea for Kakashi to get on with it. “I—I get it already! Shut up!”

Another chuckle vibrated against the now purpling skin of Guy’s thigh. “So, you aren’t going to stop me after all?”

Guy’s fingers found Kakashi’s head, raking through his hair to pull him close. “Idiot, isn’t it obvious?! K-keep going! It’s a challenge, and I—I’m not backing down…!”

“I like it when you’re a little more honest…” Kakashi murmured, hushed and muffled with his lips pressing a line of messy wet kisses from Guy’s knee up to the middle of his inner thigh and then, as invited, biting the soft swell of flesh. Guy’s fine leg hairs tickled Kakashi’s mouth and nose. He hoped he didn't sneeze and wreck the lilting breathlessness of the moment.

Guy really had nice thighs. The muscle was toned and strong beneath the skin, tensing under Kakashi’s rough fingers, but they were much softer than he would’ve imagined. Kakashi rubbed his hands up and down, massaging Guy’s quivering legs as he etched teeth into them. His hands encircled Guy’s thighs, harshly grabbing at them and then relenting to softly stroking. It made Guy squirm beneath him, which only edged Kakashi further on. He pressed his thumbs into Guy’s hips momentarily before his fingers tensed and he dragged his blunt nails down Guy’s legs. Guy cried out and petered out into more moans.

“You’re so cute, Guy…” Kakashi murmured. “Even if you are a little pervert.”

“Look who’s talking!” Guy argued, and Kakashi giggled again.

“The man who knows how perverted you are better than anyone else in the world is talking. I’m the _only_ one talking. Because you’re just crying and moaning.” Kakashi kept massaging his thighs, scratching and biting and kissing, and when Guy started to make more noise and grab at his shirt, he did it harder.

Guy parted his lips to bite back with something clever, but when he thought about it, he couldn’t deny that Kakashi was nearly always was right in the end. As much as Guy might have wanted to argue against it, Kakashi was successfully getting this sort of reaction out of him yet again. All he could do was shut his eyes and shake his head.

“Fine,” Kakashi laughed, “Don’t believe me. Sooner or later, you’ll see I’m right.”

Slender fingers squeezed his thigh, and Guy opened his eyes to see Kakashi watching Guy from his spot between Guy’s legs. This looked so much more risqué than it should. This was only a challenge, and Kakashi was just biting him. Guy sucked in a breath when Kakashi’s mouth descended to his leg, pressing gentle kisses that turned to bites.

Guy yelped as Kakashi bit his flesh harder, wide black eyes staring at the silver hair between his legs. He wore a satisfied smirk, sleepy eye narrowed mischievously as it locked with Guy’s. Kakashi’s hand on Guy’s opposite thigh was teaching patterns into his skin, marking it with scratches. Kakashi’s gaze held Guy in place as he continued his ministrations, nibbling more shades of red into his skin. With a hum, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the irritated flesh, licking to sooth the burning before pressing more bites along Guy’s thigh.

When Kakashi sunk his teeth into the meat of Guy’s other thigh, he could feel Guy’s shuddering exhale send tremors through his whole body. As he nipped along Guy’s inner thigh, Guy’s eyes drifted shut once more, a pleasure-filled sigh tumbling from his lips.

Kakashi kept kissing up his legs, paying careful attention to his thighs and the way they twitched under his touch. He took the abused flesh into his mouth and sucked, bringing the blood to the surface.

He bit again and again, harsh and deep, soothing each rising bruise with a licking kiss, inching ever closer to his crotch. Guy’s thigh muscles were thrumming from the effort Guy was using to stay still and quiet. Kakashi wanted to tell him, “Don't, you don't have to, I want to hear exactly what you're feeling, I want proof that you’re exactly what I know you are,” but before he could fumble the words together, Guy moaned another stunned little plea that just about made Kakashi’s heart stop and his mind turn to mush.

Fingers tangled in Kakashi’s hair and pulled him to Guy’s thigh. He repeated his process of bite and sooth until he’d left a varied pattern of color hickeys all along Guy’s thighs. A strangled cry fell from Guy’s lips when he sank his teeth into the flesh closest to his groin.

He inched slowly back towards the hard cock that was steadily dripping with pre-cum. Guy’s fingers dug into the grass, knuckles turning white as he fought the desire to touch himself, touch Kakashi, hold onto something besides the brittle underbrush.

Kakashi finally chanced a glance at Guy’s dick to gauge his reaction to all this.

His ass was already uncovered, and the only thing holding the briefs to hang strewn in place was the tented bulge twitching underneath. Guy was at full-mast, practically begging for something to touch it directly.

The realization that Guy was liking this that much, that it was that easy for Kakashi to get him to his breaking point without even putting a hand on his dick, knocked Kakashi back almost like a punch. A physical jolt of disbelieving, greedy pleasure overrode his aloof attitude for a brief moment.

“…I missed a spot.”

Kakashi surged up. He went for Guy's mouth with a fervor bordering on rough, licking in between his lips. Surprised, Guy strained up to him as Kakashi pushed him by the back of the head to return the kiss. Kakashi’s fingers wound through Guy’s ruffled, sweaty hair. Guy’s sprawled open, bitten and bruised thighs came up to press against the sides of Kakashi’s waist, as though he'd wrap his legs right around him if he only had the energy.

For plausible deniability, Kakashi captured Guy’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit, just hard enough to wound.

Guy pulled away and rubbed his lips between his thumb and forefinger. “What— One on my face? Kakashi’s, that’s just not fair!”

“Not fair? Even though you liked it this much?” Kakashi rocked his hips against the damp spot soaking through his trousers from Guy’s straining cock, tenting his briefs. Guy grimaced and blushed. “Do you think I didn’t notice this? What are you so excited about during our innocent challenge, you masochist?”

Guy gritted his teeth and refused to look Kakashi in the eye, so Kakashi pulled away and crawled back down so his face was level with Guy’s crotch again. "You're rock hard." Kakashi mocked. He tilted his head and nudged Guy’s cock against his bare cheek. Guy could only gasp and shake his head.

"You think I don’t know that myself?" Guy choked out.

“You can’t train with this, especially in front of your genin,” Kakashi traced the tip of Guy’s cock through his underwear with his tongue, and Guy idly thought about how rare a sight it was to see Kakashi’s tongue out in the open like that. “I’ll help you out, Guy. I already made your kids wait for you this long. I can’t let you be too late…” Kakashi mouthed at the outline of Guy’s cock wetly, then finally pulled the underwear down to let the dick spring free. It scented the air. “Well? Do you want me to spare you the embarrassment of knowing you came untouched from _just_ my teeth?" Kakashi offered, licking his lips.

At Kakashi’s words, Guy’s cock twitched again, and he could feel precum well up at his tip. Guy bit back a needy moan and nodded in understanding, moving his hands to cover his face shyly.

“Hm? Didn’t quite catch that. Use your words, Guy.” To coax him, Kakashi dipped his head, not to his shaft but the to patch of skin beside it.

“Shit!” Guy cried out when Kakashi bit centimeters away from the spot Guy ached for to be touching. Kakashi let out a guttural sound, dark and hot before yanking Guy’s hips forward. Guy braced himself, hips sliding down as he begged, “Kakashi…! Please…”

“Please what? What do you want me to do, ‘rival’?”

“Pleeeease…” 

Guy’s hips lifted into the air. His thighs were shaking so much, Kakashi had to constantly shove them back against the ground. His thighs were littered in red and purple splotches, but Kakashi was still going at it, licking a long stripe up Guy’s leg until the very top of Guy’s thigh. His tongue stopped at the seam where his leg met his crotch and he looked like he was close to bursting.

“Please let me cum,” Guy panted. “Please suck my dick.”

Kakashi finally got his mouth around Guy’s cock. He skipped the usual foreplay and took all of Guy’s length inside his mouth.

Guy broke into choked sobs, thighs clamping shut around Kakashi's head. Guy shook violently, his voice broken as it echoed throughout the forest and he clawed at Kakashi’s shoulders, doubling over into a sitting position. Kakashi licked and sucked deeply.

Guy clenched his teeth and sucked in a desperate gulp of air, gasped at the sensation of Kakashi swallowing around his dick. Guy was already so close to the edge from all of Kakashi’s teasing that that alone was enough to push him over the edge. He came with a suddenness that made his vision black out for half a minute. The last string of moans left his mouth before he limply let go and fell to his back.

Guy gasped in lungfuls of air, hearing the frantic pounding of his heart in his ears. He came to the sound of Kakashi’s smug laughter. It was a minor struggle to open his eyes, but Guy felt better as soon as he did so and was greeted with Kakashi’s uncovered, laughing face. It was a rare sight.

Kakashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes trailing over Guy’s form; clothes strewn about in complete disarray, thighs covered in marks from Kakashi’s mouth, the front of Guy’s underwear wet. Scratches, hickeys, imprints of teeth… He let his gaze trail down Guy’s form and grinned. Every bit of him was Kakashi’s. “Looks good.” With a hum, Kakashi sat back, fingertips grazing the marks he had left. 

“Shut up,” Guy snapped, but there was no malice to it. Weakly, Guy pushed Kakashi’s hands away from his thighs and struggled to sit up, pushing himself up on his elbows. Guy flung his arm over his face, tried to recover and looked sheepishly over at Kakashi, who was still brazenly admiring his handiwork. Kakashi’s favorite smile playing on Guy’s bruised lips, “The true challenge can finally begin now.”

“Hm? Oh,” Kakashi laughed. “Oh, yeah. Your test of stealth.” Kakashi had almost forgotten about that silly excuse entirely.

“That’s right! Prepare to be impressed by the craftiness of the legendary green beast! Are we all done here?”

Kakashi stood up and watched Guy pull his clothes back on. Kakashi’s eyes trailed down to Guy’s now-clothed body, remembering the marks that were blooming underneath. Guy’s chest heaved harshly, his mouth open and his face flushed red and stained with faint tear streaks. If he was going to look like that, Kakashi wished that he had taken the chance to do more than just a few bruises.

But Guy was right. They were busy people.

“Yeah. Here,” Kakashi produced a scarf from his pouch and tied it around Guy’s neck. “A parting gift.” Kakashi fixed his mask into place, smiled, and whispered, “Good luck with the challenge, Guy.”

And then he vanished, and Team Guy burst into the scene.

“Guy-sensei! There you are! I found you!” Lee exclaimed.

Tenten ran in right behind him. “Lee! We said wait! Augh, you’re exhausting!”

“At least he managed to track him down after all. That loud voice of his did most of the work, though.” Neji picked up the discard jonin vest and arched an eyebrow. “You dropped this?”

“I—Yeah! I did! Silly me, I can be so clumsy!!” Guy said, fixing his hair and catching his breath. The thought of all the marks Kakashi left him burned at the back of his mind, but he tried to focus on his team and on this challenge. He gave his students a thumbs up and added, “Okay, let’s get training!”


End file.
